Sweet Surrender
by karivalentina
Summary: A night of passion that transcends all sense of time and space. Continuation of chapter 24, We Should Get Coffee Sometime. Can be read as a stand alone one-shot, rated M for sexual content.


**A/N: **Even though this fic is an extension of chapter 24 of _We Should Get Coffee Sometime_, it can be read as a standalone one-shot. Warning: explicit sexual content.

* * *

Sweet Surrender

After spending all Sunday afternoon relaxing at Amy's place, Juliet headed home with a spring in her step, as much as she had thoroughly enjoyed the most perfect girls-day-out, she couldn't wait to get back to home.

For the longest time, she stood by the door as though frozen in time, her eyes narrowing at the sight before her. She pressed her lips together. The living room had become niche of chaos and confusion. The kitchen looked like a war zone.

James was lying happily on the couch; his eyes glued on the TV and their baby sound asleep on his chest.

She found herself torn between retrieving her camera from the kitchen drawer where she normally kept it and her natural reluctance to face such a mess.

"Don't give up on me, alright? I admit, I may need some personality rearranging every now and then…" he paused, hating that he had let her down. Before she left that morning, he had promised to put away the laundry and yet there it was sitting in its basket exactly where she had left it. "But if I'm being too much of a jerk on any given day, any other given day…just pull my ears some," he concluded with one of his very finest dimpled smiles.

"You're not a jerk…" she smiled back, her eyes twinkling.

"Ah, you're too kind, Sweetheart…" he chuckled.

Forgetting all about the camera, she wondered out loud whether they would be able to put their baby down in his crib without waking him.

"He hasn't slept much all day, except for the last five minutes," he said as he lifted himself off the couch, while somehow carefully holding onto the sleeping child.

They worked together on the remarkable feat of transitioning their child from daddy's arms to crib without disruption of his slumber.

It was almost like discovering an extra present under the tree on Christmas Day.

Juliet followed him out of the room, closing the door behind her as quiet as a mouse. At once, he turned about and backed her against the door.

It had seemed like the longest month of his life.

Their eyes locked.

"I missed you," he whispered.

Her imagination already running wild; her pulse quickened and a soft flush zoomed up her cheeks.

His lips glistened with a hint of a smile, his thumbs brushing against the delicate line of her jaw. He had thought of her all day long and now she was finally here. God, he had waited for this moment longer than he cared to remember.

Suddenly, his breath-hard and fast- was the only sound that mattered. Her ears didn't just hear his breath… she could feel it too on her skin…cool at first, and then hot, as his mouth grew near.

There was urgency in his breath, in the way his body moved; this was something she understood deep within her soul.

His mouth trailing fire down the side of her neck, she felt weak in the knees already.

Yet, it made her feel deliciously powerful to feel desired in this way.

And then he was kissing her lips and she moaned for the shock of it as if this was their very first time, and all she could do was sink her fingers into his hair... all rational thought gone with the wind.

The feel of her mouth alone became his entire universe; deliriously chasing her tongue, exploring and wrestling for control.

….

In this single moment, she zoomed back in time to that cool December night at the Dharma Christmas party. It had been an unforgettable night; the first night they had made love. Her mind replayed every detail. It had all started with her clad in her high heels and strapless red dress. "Lady in red" he'd said his eyes shamelessly undressing her…

Back in those days she had no intention of surrendering the illusion of control over her life that she held so dear, and which forced her to hide behind a facade of comfort and control.

She had been genuinely afraid of losing herself, of trusting again and getting hurt all over again.

And so she had put up as many barriers as she could.

And then they had danced. His touch; the rough-tender texture of his hands around her waist. Music from 70's filling the air with its own magic. That night had been like a fairy tale, although she had the distinct impression that even Cinderella would have been jealous.

Presently, their own bedroom was only a couple of steps away.

They tugged off shoes, pants, boxers. Speed and need galloped into one.

And they laughed at the urgency, at their crazy speed.

"Oh, James" she said as they both came up for air. He gazed at her, his lips curving into a slow patient smile.

Those damn sexy eyes of his were mercilessly stealing her breath away and making time suddenly slow down to a crawl. And she unbuttoned his shirt slowly, her gaze shifting to his muscular torso and those incredibly well toned abs.

_Oh, God, it had been so long…_

The intensity of his face matched her own.

Their lips met again as stumbled towards their bedroom, with her steadfastly leading the way, past corners and lamps and tables which seemed to have no other purpose but to be in the way.

She back-walked him towards the foot of the bed, kissing him in every where her lips could reach.

Once his slick fingers had done away with her dress and her bra, their frenzy once again came to a standstill. His eyes only inches away, radiated a long burning intensity. And they shifted from her nude breasts to drill into hers.

His eyes roamed every square inch of her.

And then in one unified motion; she placed a hand on the center of his chest, urging him toward the mattress, and pounced on top of him like a wild tigress.

She was astride him, the valley between her legs pressing against him until she heard a hoarse groan of surprise against her lips, lips that were relentlessly demanding, lips that kissed long and deep as though there were no tomorrow.

"Julie" he mumbled, breaking the kiss. "It'll be over in two seconds if we don't slow down…"

But she didn't want to slow down. She needed him now!

A smirk played across her lips. "I want you now…" her gaze settled on his perfectly tanned skin, glistening in the dark.

He flipped her onto her back, as though suddenly remembering that he had always been the one to take charge, the demanding one, the wild stallion who trotted about cocky and proud.

It felt so good to have him on top of her, heavy with want, his eyes soft with desire.

Acutely aware of her body growing increasingly impatient under his by the second, he did away with her laced panties.

He held her wrists with just the right amount of pressure to drive her insane; taking her to the realm of her most secret fantasies which she would normally much rather forget. Except in moments like this.

In moments like this, she couldn't hold those fantasies in any longer, they ran amok. He could see it in her face as plain as day.

She struggled under him for a moment or two as he continued to pin her down, burying his face in her neck. That was more than enough to increase her excitement ten fold.

It was time.

She needed, she wanted to surrender all sense of control. And she did. Her wrists went limp…

And their fingers intertwined.

Her submissiveness aroused him in a way that her aggressiveness never could.

She rose up to capture his lips and he kissed her so hard and deep that it nearly took her breath away. But she needed this right now more than she needed air.

His hands slid over her body drawing her close, caressing, exciting, tantalizing. It was all familiar and new at the same time.

Her body clenched with every touch, her pulse quickened, each sensation intensified to the max.

She traced her tongue along his neck and moved towards the inside of his ear. He responded by softly drawling in her ear how much he loved her, over and over.

His mouth traveled south; closed around a taut nipple, lingered around her exquisitely flat sexy belly, and navigated towards the curls between her legs.

His tongue masterfully circled between her inner thighs, moving at the pace of a snail. Just when she thought he would never get there, he slowly moved towards her secret nugget buried within her nest of curls. She gasped when he finally got there and lavished relentless kisses along her feminine folds, sending uncontrollable shivers throughout every nook and cranny of her body and soul.

She screamed louder than she could have ever predicted as she felt the surge of a larger than life orgasm, Then, sitting on his knees, he pulled her closer to his pelvis right before rising above her. This time she wanted to feel him; her warm hand reached out and guided him inside.

She rocked beneath him, digging her heels against his lower back, and clutching his shoulders.

He stilled. "You're so tight" he murmured huskily, desperately wanting to make it last forever. He couldn't remember it ever feeling so incredibly hot and wet.

Their eyes met, their fingers threaded and intertwined; a sense of oneness transcending space and time, to settle in the vastness of the universe.

She had never had a man look at her that way. It was more than just lust and want, it was something way deeper. Something that made her want to lose herself in him.

He had never had a woman surrender so completely. Something purely primitive pounded through him, as he sank deeper and deeper into her and his thrusts became erratic, swallowing with his lips the tiny little gasps she made.

Their bellies pressed, their heartbeats synchronized to perfect rhythm, their souls sealed forever.

He bit down on his lower lip and shifted his gaze to try to hold back a little longer until she was ready to meet her release.

There was a blazing fire burning through his veins, his features were taut with strain.

Yet, it wasn't until he heard her moan and shake uncontrollably and felt her spasms pulsate around him and drive him to the edge of insanity that he finally allowed his own body to surrender to a climax that nearly ripped through like a runaway train… and he groaned from the inside out.

"I love you," he breathed, holding her gaze. The little boy who once hid under his bed, having witnessed the unspeakable was long gone. The boy who had carried a burden than no child should ever carry and who had erected huge walls for self-protection was long gone…since with her those walls had crumbled long ago.

"I love you too," she mumbled, breathlessly, as he filled her with the steady pulsations of his love. The little girl with big blue eyes who had seen her world crumble and her family torn apart, bared her soul with no reservations, bringing her to a place of vulnerability which she no longer feared.

He eased out of her and then rolled to the side, his heart drumming fast.

They smiled at each other, their breathing still too wild to be able to talk.

Slowly, their hearts returned to a steady thud.

Then, she fell asleep securely nestled in his chest, a smile crossing her lips; the kind of smile that only comes from complete surrender.

**A/N: If you liked this, you may also like the following one-shot stories: Something (really) Nice Back Home & A Night to Remember.**


End file.
